Redemption
by dakaka
Summary: I´ve felt some simpathy for Shadow Kiva from Review Mirror Mirror. She was a charcter that deserved a better ending.


**Title:** Redemption

**Summary: **Everyone deserves a second change. Everyone deserves a chance to repent. It´s up to them to find how they can use that chance.

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Megas XLR

**I wrote this Megas Fic, to give Shadow Kiva from Rivew Mirror Mirror a more, suitable ending, to show that despite what she had become, she still was human.**

It was a hot day in New Jersey, and Coop was working on some of the features that the Megas that he had brought from the alternative dimension while Jamie and Kiva were seeing a movie.

"It´s freaking hot here, I´d kill for a slushie, ri….

Before he could finish is thought, an large explosion made the ground shake and Coop almost fell to the ground. He looked forward and saw various explosions that were ripping New Jersey apart.

"Well, another bad guy asking to get is ass kicked across the ground. Let´s rock!"

Megas jets roared and it headed towards New Jersey. Coop prepared to face whoever was destroying new Jersey, but nothing could prepared him for what was about to happen…

When he finally was face to face with the ones responsible for the attack, he was left in a total state of surprise. The ones attacking New Jersey were Shadow Kiva and his evil nemesis Shadow Coop. They had escaped from the alternative dimension from where they were sent. Now they were back with a vengeance.

"You, here? But how, when.." Coop said, looking very confused.

"That´s right, we are back. You may have destroyed my empire and my army, but now we will have the pleasure of destroying you" –Shadow Coop bursted into is evil laught.

Coop, looked down the streets, trying to find Jamie and Kiva.

"Oh men, why did they pick this day to go on a date?"

Megas was slammed into a building with a punch of Shadow´s Coop mech. The movie were Kiva and Jamie were, was next to the building. Kiva was helping the other people to leave the cinema and Jamie was trying to care a youngman that had got hurt.When they left, there was a large part of the building about to fall on them. Coop managed to cauught the piece , but that attracted Shadow´s Kiva attention.

When she turn to see what was going on, she had a shock. There it was, herself with Jamie, they were hugged to each other, trying to protect themselves from the small debris, falling near them.

She then had the memories of when she and Jamie, when they were happy, before Coop went on a killing crusade, before she lost her humanity. A tear roll from her face, from her remaining human eye. She then realized what she had wasted, the love of a good person for the promise to return to her time. The simple shoe of regretness show that she still had some humanity, she still had a hearth.

" Jamie…" She whispered to herself, while touching the monitor on her mech.

While Shadow Kiva was fighting a duel between two the two personalites in her mind, Coop and his evil nemesis where fighting a true dual of titans. Coop was putting a good fight, but Shadow Coop´s mech was too strong even for Megas. He slammed Megas into the ground and was ready to cut Megas in half.

Then something happened in Shadow Kiva´s mind, her humanity had won the fight in her mind.

"This has to stop, I cannot let this dimension suffer in the hands of Coop."

When Coop was about to cut Megas in half, something grabbed his mech´s arm. It was Shadow Kiva.

"What is this Kiva? Treason!" he asked surprised for what was happening.

Her mech grabbed Shadow´s Coop mech in a tight grip. Then somehow she managed to contact the good Kiva.

"Who are you?" She asked, surprised to see another twin like her…

"Listen to me! Don´t waste Jamie´s love, don´t do the same that I did, he deserves your love. Do it for both of us!" Her voice sounded with regret.

Coop, tried to talk to her.

"Listen, we can help you, we can try to make you human again! Don´t do anything stupid! You can still return to your dimension and stay with Jamie!"

"No! I must pay for my crimes. Take care of Jamie and Kiva, because they are your true friends. Please, tell the Jamie in my dimension that…that I´m sorry…" She finished her phrase letting another tear trought her face.

Shadow Coop tried to free himself from the grip but she tighten it with even more strength.

"Let me go Kiva it´s an order!"

"No, Coop, we must pay for our actions

"What are going to do Kiva? Are you insane, you will destroy us both!" – Shadow Coop tried his best to stop whatever Shadow Kiva was doing, but already made up her mind.

She then activated her boosters and hurled herself into the sky, with Shadow´s coop mech.

After that, an large explosion was heard and a bright light was seen throught most of New jersey sky.

"She was human after all.." Coop spoken to himself

Back in the house, the gang, tought about what had happened. They felt sad for the other Kiva.

"The guilt of her crimes was so much that she could not taken it any more." – Kiva though to herself.

They had pick up a small part of her cybernetic mask from the debris. Coop had chosen to take it back to the other dimension Jamie.

Coop told that Jamie what happened, how Kiva still loved him and how the guilt was so heavy on her shoulders. He also gave him back the picture that he had given to Coop when they first met.

They buried the mask and the picture near the now rebuilt Jamie´s house backyard. He saw this Jamie shed a tear, after all he still loved her, despite what she had done before. In his eyes she was now clean, more important, now in his hearth she was forgiven.

The end


End file.
